El Camino de Azula
by Fabelas
Summary: Azula esta un poco confundida desde que ella y su hermano se separaron después de encontrar a su madre y esta al y igual que Zuko desea encontrar su camino en la vida y por eso decide irse de nuevo a la capital de la nación del fuego. (Para entender mejor fanfic ver cómic la búsqueda de avatar)


Zu-zu no sabe pero hay que entenderlo a el esa maldita si le dio lo que siempre e amelado, aquello que ni siquiera el gran Señor del fuego Ozai me a dado aunque le serví tan bien pero no tienen ni idea con lo que están lidiado al menos Zu-zu ni la maldita de Ursa tienen ni idea, e recuperado mi cordura, estos días caminando en círculos por el valle del olvido no a provocado más que devolver mi espíritu a mi cuerpo de nuevo siento como mis fuerzas vuelven como recupero ese sentimiento que tenia en Ba Sing Se al patiarle el trasero al mismísimo avatar y tomar la ciudad impenetrable yo la gran Azula princesa de la nación del fuego.

Era así como la acabada Azula recordaba sus viejos triunfos como ella avía sido la única maestra fuego en conseguir tener su llamativo fuego azul, en como había logrado tomar lo que su tío no había podido en años de asedio,pero esta también sentía un sentimiento raro apesar de que en cierta forma había logrado recuperar un poco de su salud mental gracias a la alianza que ella y Zuko habían tenido para encontrar a su madre esto le había permitido perder esas horribles visiones que no la dejaron continuar con su existencia, pero ya no había esa existencia su mundo se había acabado desde el fin de la guerra de los 100 años su vida literal mente era la guerra la hacia sentir segura de si misma le daba fuerza le daba una causa para vivir.

3 kilómetros más tarde Azula por fin encontró la salida del valle del olvido, por lo poco que recordaba había estado hay medio mes mas o menos pero tenia que ser sincera con sigo misma no tenia razones para salir su vida no existía más pero almenos tenía la ser tesa de que su hermano no le daría búsqueda probablemente como una pequeña recompensa por haberle ayudado a encontrar a su madre pero ella también tenia una parte de su ser que quería volver con Zuko ya que en la búsqueda de su madre también ella noto como su hermano aun le tenia un poco de afecto y lo más probable es que este no se interpondría si esta se quisiera pasar al otro bando y vivir de nuevo en la capital con el, pero Azula no tenia aun las fuerzas para ver a su madre y por otro lado su orgullo le dificultaría estar con los amigos campesinos de su hermano.

La otra opción que tenia y que no le agradaba mucho era el echo de conseguir un trabajo en algún pueblucho cercano y hacer una vida de campesino cosa que no le entraba muy bien en la cabeza, como ella una princesa descendiente de los señores del fuego descendiente del sol mismo iba a mezclarse con los campesinos que le habían servido y lo más probable era que la reconocieran y la hicieran pasar una miseria como venganza por su reinado como princesa un tanto cuestionable hacia su pueblo.

Azula decidió ir la capital no específicamente para encontrarse con su hermano y le rogase que la aceptara en la familia o amenos era lo que se decía a ella misma para no lastimar su orgullo ya que si no entraba una vida como ella de ciaba ha lo mejor ni lo quería pensar era algo no muy agradable para su persona.

Azula camino hacia un camino de tierra para esperar a alguien que pasara con algo parecido aun medio de transporte y decidió rato más tarde esta se queda dormida y es despertada por los pasos de un caballo-avestruz de un comerciante del reino tierra que pasaba por la zona, esta rompió un trozo de sus vestiduras rojo claro y las coloco en su cara de tal forma que no la pudieran reconocer si el comerciante daba alguna descripción a los soldados de algún pueblo, esta espero unos segundos y en un rápido movimiento salto encima del caballo-avestruz haciendo que el comerciante cayera al suelo y esta se va en su nuevo transporte rápidamente.

Azula se dice a su persona - Estoy tan sorprendida estos estupidos campesinos no importan de que nación sean siempre serán basura inmunda. Tras unas horas de viaje Azula logra llegar aun puerto que determina el fin de la isla en la que estaba pues el reino fuego a pesar de su considerable tamaño esta constituida por islas y si Azula quería volver a la capital tendría que encontrar la forma de de atrabezar las islas que estaban entre ella y la capital. -Esto no me representa un problema simplemente debo pensar un poco-.

Tras unos minutos de pensar su situación Azula recordó que en los puertos de la nación del fuego siempre hay maquinaria de guerra y en este caso lo que la interesaba globos de guerra pequeños, lentos volando pero le permitirían viajar lo suficientemente rápido para no llamar la atención de nadie y le ahorrarían un par de días de viaje, pero el problema era que porlomenos en esta ocasión para conseguir el globo de guerra ya no podría tener el perfil bajo que quería tener ya que los globos de guerra deberían de estar en el embarcadero de la armada y no se lo darían sin pelear y seguramente llamaría la atención de su hermano que por el momento quería evitar


End file.
